1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to TDMA or TDMA/TDD (time division multiple access/time division duplex) wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a timeslot assignment system and method for a TDMA or TDMA/TDD wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art timeslot assignment unit of a TDMA/TDD cell-site station of a mobile communication network. The prior art timeslot assignment unit includes a reception unit 10, a slot status memory 11, a control data generation/sequence control (CDG/SC) unit 12 and an assignment table 13. Reception unit 10 is arranged to receive information indicating requirements, or assignment terms to be met for each timeslot to be assigned. In response to an assignment request signal, the reception unit 10 accesses the status memory 11 to check to see if the timeslots requested can be accommodated or not, and sends back a response to the requesting source with an indication as to the check result. If all the requested timeslots can be accommodated, the reception unit 10 sends an assignment command signal to the CDG/SC unit 12. In response to the assignment command signal, the CDG/SC unit 12 receives the assignment terms and produces therefrom a plurality of control data and stores them into the assignment table 13, the contents of which are used by a framing unit when a frame is formulated for transmission. The control data stored in the assignment table 13 must be reordered in such a sequence that it conforms to the sequence in which frames are transmitted. However, the reordering is based on the memory swapping principle, and hence it requires a complex logic circuit. Because of the complex logic circuitry, the prior art timeslot assignment unit cannot operate at a high speed.